


The Flu

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Misha, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Misha bitching around, Misha in Heat, Omega Misha, Omega Verse, Rimming, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen are roommates at the college. Once alpha Jensen is coming home and smelling an omega aroma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Простуда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792941) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa). 



> I wrote this fic in Russian, and then I've translated it into English. That was my firts time. I was an English virgin. It was terrible! But MarmeLady_Orange (http://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange) played beta and made it better. She is almost co-author. Thank you, my dear!
> 
> Please don't be shy to tell me if you'll find any mistakes. Thank you!
> 
> All mistakes in text are mine, not from my beta.

The flu Jensen’s roommate had been plagued with hadn’t raise any suspicion at first. It could have happened to anyone, although catching a cold in a September as warm as a fresh apple pie shouldn’t have been easy. But Misha generally didn’t give a damn about the rules, not even those of acute respiratory infections. What was unusual, however, was the fact that he skipped college and went back home according to the note Jensen found on a table. This and that Misha left the room’s window wide open.

All through the next autumn and winter, Misha stayed fit as a fiddle; he played sports, rode his bike on the campus’ icy pathways, and he didn’t even sneeze once. Right up until it got warmer and he was ill again. _Poor delicate guy,_ Jensen thought as he shook his head. 

After spending a week at his mom’s, Misha came back not even rested a bit but still pulled through. He recovered eventually, caught up on all his missed courses and went on with his normal life; running, biking, and even joining the student theatre troupe. The only time Jensen would see Misha in their dorm would be in the evening and it wouldn’t even be every night – Misha was a very socially active beta. And Jensen didn’t mind so much. His inner alpha was quite demanding and having the room to himself on most nights was a blessing. He could fuck whenever he wanted so Jensen could only be happy about that.

The exams were coming up with students in every nook with their nose in their books. Then came a sudden weather change. A heavy wind, saturated with the expectations of thunderstorms, blasted through the open windows. While everybody hid in their rooms, Jensen was still at the library with the first drops already spotting the light grey asphalt. The closer he got to home, the stronger was the rain. When he stepped on the porch of the dorm, he was already soaked to the bone. On the way to his room, he became overwhelmed with a sudden excitement. It was as if something had exploded in his head and his shorts became immediately tighter. The wet fabric clung to his hardened cock and Jensen was damn glad not to meet anybody in the hallway. Leaving a trail of wet footprints, he stumbled into his room.

The room’s air was overwhelming. It was the smell of an omega in heat, the most delicious Jensen had ever encountered in his life – fresh, slightly tart, like apples and cinnamon. No, more like freshly cut grass with the remnants of something sweet. The overpowering aroma made Jensen a little dizzy so he leant against the door, his legs barely able to keep him upright. Where the hell was it coming from? Jensen knew the smells of every omega on campus, he had fucked most of them when they were in heat, but he’d never smelled such a bouquet. His dick had almost escaped his pants, as if trying to locate the omega.

A wind gust swept papers off the table, flipping the pages of an open book. It dispelled the smell a bit, allowing Jensen to turn on the small fraction of his brain that wasn’t soaked in hormones. An omega had to be close. That’s when a faint moan came from the bed of Jensen’s roommate. It was muffled, as if whoever was in there had stuffed a sock in his mouth. Jensen pulled off his T-shirt and his shorts. He even took off his boxers because they were too wet. The air was cold against his heated body, his skin painfully sensitive. Jensen knew that if he were to touch himself, he would come almost immediately. He left his clothes in a heap by the door and went to his bed, picking up a large towel to dry his body off. He heard a noise behind him and turned around.

Misha was sitting on his bed, covered with a blanket from the waist down. He didn’t seem to mind the lingering heat the rain still hadn’t dissipated. Misha looked… _Like pure sex,_ Jensen thought. His hands were crumpling the edge of the blanket as he stared at Jensen, like a rabbit would stare at a boa – a very strong rabbit, ready to tie the boa in a marine double knot.

“What’s up?” Jensen asked, barely breathing.

“Nothing.”

Very slowly, Misha pushed the covers back and the mind-blowing aroma streamed in the room like a sweet syrup. Jensen’s cock twitched again, letting a drop of pre-cum fall to the floor. Jensen bit his lip as he watched Misha get up and slink towards the door, ignoring his roommate’s hungry eyes on him.

“Where are you going?” he pretty much shouted when Misha’s hand fell on the door handle.

“I need to get off,” Misha barked back.

Jensen noticed him becoming weak. Maybe it was normal, or maybe it was Jensen who had that effect on him. Whatever it was, Misha’s painful grimace and sweaty face spoke for themselves.

“Aren’t you a beta? said Jensen, pointedly.

And it all fell into place. The excellent health in winter, getting the flu when everyone was still eating ice cream and lying on the grass. Colds, sure! Jensen tossed the towel aside and faced Misha who froze as he stared at his crotch and swallowed hard.

“None of your business,” he snapped, grabbing the door handle again.

“Already _my_ business,” said Jensen as he walked to the closet to get dry sweatpants. He certainly couldn’t trap his painful boner inside a pair of tight boxers. He waited for the door to slam, meaning Misha would have left the room, but it didn’t come.

“My heat started suddenly and I didn’t have time to buy suppressors. I’ll leave tomorrow. I wanted to stay ‘til morning but…”

“Well, I don’t care,” Jensen said, seemingly unbothered.

Although the alpha inside him raged – begging to take, fuck, and mark Misha – he was able to hold himself back.

“I have nowhere else to go,” concluded Misha, almost whispering. “It’s raining.”

 _If you really wanted to go, the rain wouldn’t stop you,_ thought Jensen. But he didn’t say it. Instead, he turned around.

“Do you want tea? A relaxing one? I think I’ve seen some in the kitchen…”

“Oh.” Misha waved a hand at him. “It won’t help.”

Thanks to the rain, the air had cooled off and a draft came from the window. It dispelled the smell, diluting it, and Jensen could finally breathe. He was a civilized alpha again, not a troglodyte or anything else just as primal. Misha returned to the bed to sit down, frowning and slightly out of sorts.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Jensen asked, unsure how to overcome the awkwardness.

He couldn’t think about exams or reading, his head spinning with a never-ending “IneedIneedIneed” spell. It seemed that Misha couldn’t direct his thoughts into the mainstream of political science or whatever he should be studying.

“OK,” he said with a nod.

Jensen settled his laptop on the table, found an old action movie he had downloaded and sat down next to Misha.

He shouldn’t have done that. Absolutely not.

Even before the opening credits started, Jensen had grabbed Misha’s neck firmly and tried to kiss him, demanding. Misha dodged his lips and pushed him in the chest. It didn't help. A mad desire, stronger than any he’s ever felt before, made Jensen’s blood boil. It was feral, like the orgasm he experienced at fourteen when his knot swelled for the first time after a crazy wet dream and all the confusion it entailed.

Misha did not protest out loud, but still resisted stubbornly by pushing Jensen away. If he had said no, Jensen would have let him go. But he didn’t say no. Instead he shoved, and pushed, and even tried to pinch Jensen. As he did, Jensen insisted on trying to get Misha’s lips. Somewhere in the background they heard shots and screams. Jensen made one last effort and managed to press Misha into the mattress. He tasted even better than he smelled.

“Was that all?” Misha asked when Jensen pulled away from him.

Jensen blinked, surprised. He put his heart and soul in this kiss and he was being criticized? Misha looked at him with feverish eyes, a sardonic smile curling his reddened and swollen lips.

“You fell on me, licked me like a puppy does his favorite ball and that should be the end of it? Where are your skills, the fine art of gentle caresses? Did you practice on tomatoes?”

The world around Jensen colored red. When he could see in more or less normal colors again, he stood to lean over Misha – he was now lying on his stomach and had hobbled out of his pants and boxers. There were a couple of burning scratches on his thighs. Jensen leaned down and drew one with his tongue. Misha jerked.

“All right, I get it, my skin is ‘as soft as silk, as smooth as satin’ as in the words of a sonnet, but your tongue play is leaving me cold rather than warm. Jensen, do you even know what you’re doing?”

A dull roar erupted from Jensen’s throat. He couldn’t stop his fingers tightening, clenching Misha’s hips long enough to leave white marks on his skin. He fell to his knees and let his nose follow the delicious heat that smelled just like honey. Misha arched his back, either trying to get away from the touch or wanting to open his ass cheeks wider. He shuddered when Jensen licked him reverently, from his balls covered in peachy fuzz, over the tight and sensitive perineum, to the red puckered anus. It looked hungry, all wet and swollen. Jensen tickled it with his tongue, circled the rim before daring to go in. The slick started trickling through the tight-clenched muscles, and Jensen caught it with his tongue.

“How long are you gonna be licking me for?” Misha asked, sounding fierce. “I’m not a fucking ice cream cone.”

In response to this disrespectful remark, Jensen slapped Misha’s ass then spread his meaty cheeks as much as possible to start licking even more feverishly. Misha swung his hips, spitting muffled expletives, sounding like he’d been chewing on the sheet. Jensen held him in place, rubbed the skin, and licked, licked, and licked without respite. Until he decided that he’d had enough. If he didn’t stop now, they’d never be able to get to the best part. He released Misha, pulled down his own pants and pushed them somewhere behind him with his foot.

“Yeah, c’mon, fuck me like a whore without looking at me in the eyes,” Misha said.

Jensen turned him forcefully on his back, freed him of his pants and looked at him face to face. Misha must have been biting his lips because there were fresh teeth marks on there. His cheeks were flushed red, the pupils so dilated they had swallowed the iris. He looked right at Jensen as if trying to turn him into stone. But at that moment, a single part of Jensen’s body was stone hard. And Misha wasn’t so much different from him in that matter. His cock rose high, painting his stomach with pre-cum, and it looked so smooth, so… scrumptious, begging to be tasted. Jensen wanted to eat it whole, like an eclair.

Misha broke the silence. “Taking a break?”

Jensen pulled him hard by the legs, intending to break into him and fuck him until his ears popped. He was stopped by an another sarcastic question:

“Are you ready to pay child support?”

“I take precautions”, snapped Jensen, throwing Misha’s legs up to his shoulders.

“I don’t,” Misha replied.

Jensen shook his head. How could Misha be so irresponsible? In college, with a tendency to spend his nights God knows where, with God knows who. _Yeah, he’s been with a lot of students already,_ a small voice whispered in the back of Jensen’s mind. Jensen couldn’t hold back anymore and hit Misha on the hip.

“That hurts, you bitch!” Misha howled as he tried to crawl away, to no avail. He only managed to scrape his elbows on the mattress. “At least you didn’t use your fist.” 

Jensen looked at him, contrite. Misha wasn’t kidding, still biting at his lips but the fiery passion from before had dimmed significantly. Jensen lowered Misha’s legs and loomed over him, face to face.

“May I…?” he asked, wondering how he was even able to speak, although in short sentences.

“Slowly…”

Misha stiffened when he felt pressure in his ass.

“Relax,” Jensen said through clenched teeth, holding back with what felt like his last bit of strength.

But no, it wasn’t strength, only pure stubbornness. Misha nodded and moved slightly, making easier for Jensen to move. They kept silent the whole time, right until Jensen got deeper with little thrusts. Misha was terribly tight, despite the abundant lubrication, making Jensen all wet in the process. It was as if he had never been fucked before.

Jensen penetrated him to the hilt, where his knot began to swell, and moved back slowly. Misha continued to look at him with intensity, holding his shoulder with one hand and gripping the blanket with the second. The second push was easier. The third even more so. On the fourth one, Misha groaned and threw his head back, exposing his neck to Jensen. He didn’t fail to take advantage and nipped at the protruding adam’s apple. Misha flinched but said nothing, which was strange.

Jensen fucked Misha, barely holding himself back not to knot him. He wasn’t ready for that. Misha was quiet, holding on to Jensen’s waist with his legs and clinging to his shoulders.

“Am I not good enough for knotting?” Misha asked a moment later, as if he had guessed Jensen’s intentions. Despite the half-closed eyes and the expression of pleasure on his face, his voice sounded bitter.

“Do you want this?” Jensen said, answering with a question.

“Fuck you,” only said Misha between gritted teeth.

He shouldn’t have said that. Jensen thrusted hard and shoved his already very big knot in Misha’s ass. Misha yelped and opened his eyes. Jensen dove down to catch his lips, swallowing his scream.

“It’s OK, it’s OK, it’s done,” he murmured a minute later.

He had never had sex like that, being concerned with anyone’s pleasure but his own. And with whom? His roommate, of all people!

Misha lied there, catching his breath, and then it was as if Jensen wanted to break some kind of record: he went slightly down only to push a little deeper although there wasn’t much room left, making Misha scream. Jensen felt Misha’s cock, sandwiched between their bellies, start spitting hot come again and again. Misha’s ass clenched, and Jensen nearly yelled as he came too. He buried his face into Misha’s shoulder, panting through the waves of his longest and most powerful orgasm ever.

“I never thought my first time would be on my dorm’s bed with my snobbish roommate,” Misha muttered, looking away.

Jensen chuckled.

“Didn’t like it?”

Misha kept looking away. There was an ongoing battle in his mind, torn between the desire to tell the truth and the unwillingness to compliment Jensen.

“Would you lay on your back? I can’t breath,” he said instead of answering.

Jensen turned them both with little effort. Misha shifted a bit, making himself comfortable. Because of the shift, Jensen’s knot throbbed inside Misha, making him come a second time. He cried out, helpless, his cum gluing them both together. His ass muscles clenching again sent Jensen down the same path.

It took them forty minutes and four simultaneous orgasms to finally be able to unknot. There were countless kisses between orgasms. There was even some conversations. Misha admitted that he had been keeping his distance, having a hard time sustaining the alpha’s smell while trying to suppress his own hormones. Jensen said that he was an idiot and had no idea.

Misha suggested that his sudden heat happened because of the sudden weather change. And due to the fact that he’d always taken the suppressors, not wanting to show his true nature. He thought of his physiological status as something very personal. However, Jensen didn't mind to share this little secret with him. Assuming that Misha would agree to be getting a little help from his roommate.

It was a blessing that the shower room was empty because the warm water enhanced the pheromones clinging to their skin. The second knotting was shorter but not less intense. And Jensen’s bed was much more comfortable, where they spooned together with his cock as an anchor. Come morning, a mark left by Jensen’s teeth was on Misha’s shoulder. And Misha didn’t want to leave anymore.


End file.
